Mert nem az enyém
by Suyo-Aru
Summary: Kyle talál az interneten egy érdekes bejegyzést amitszeretne Cartmannel kipróbálni. 1. Fanficem bocsi ha nem túl jó. Ha minden jó megy lesz angol verziója is. :D Kyman Love


**Mert nem az enyém**

Ez egy szombati reggelen történt, amikor Kyle 5 órától csak a plafont bámulta, miközben gondolatai egy másik világban jártak, mégpedig egy olyan világban amiben Cartman is benne volt.

Kyle és Cartman már 3 éve járnak, ez idő alatt sok minden megváltozott közöttük, Cartman nem szidja a zsidó népet minden egyes mondani valójában, Kyle pedig nem nevezheti Cartman zsíragynak, mert Cartman az évek alatt a rengetteg stressznek köszönhetően amit az iskola okozott számára, vesztett kilóiból. Nem lehet rá azt mondani hogy vékony lett, de Kyle elmondása szerint már nem úgy néz ki mint egy bowling golyó, a megmaradt felesleg a gimnáziumban elkezdet football edzsések során izommá alakultak át.

Kyle gondolatai hirtelen egy az az előtti este látott facebook-os bejegyzésre vetnek visszapillantást, amelyben egy veszekedés volt olvasható. Kyle elgondolkozva, teljesen elzárkózva a külvilágból nem vette észre hogy az idő eddigre már 6:30 lett, ami azt jelenti, hogy öccse Ike már bizonyára odalent nézi a fontos és kihagyhatattlan sorozatait.

Kyle egy nagyott sóhajtott „Hjaj, mikor fog vajon az én öccsém felnőni...bár miket beszélek, hisz én is ilyen voltam az ő korában, sőt tavaly minden nap suli után itthon mesét néztem." Gondolt bele, közben fejét rázva amelyen egy hatalmas mosoly volt.

Kyle-nak végül sikerült visszaaludnia, amit ő is csak akkor vett észre, mikor anyja Sheila kiabált lentről, hogy 9 óra is elmúlt és ha nem megy le és eszik reggelit, akkor nem kap ebédet. Kyle erre egyből felugrott ágyából, felöltözött és lement. „Jó reggelt anya." Mondta lihegve. „Nahát nézék az álomszuszék úgy gondolta jó lenne ha felkelne." Válaszolta Sheila idősebbit fiának.

Kyle egy fáradt pillantást vetett anyjára, majd leült az asztalhoz majdnem a szék mellé. Sheila kuncogott fia bénáskodásán.

Kyle miután megette reggeliét elhatározta egy gyors látogatást tesz Cartmannál. Amint lépet volna ki az ajtón, szembe találta magát két jó barátjával Stan-nel és Kenny-vel. „Hej srácok, mi járatban itt ilyen korán? Úgy todtam még ilyenkor alszotok." Kérdezte barátait Kyle furcsálkodva. „Hát Kylie kedves, tudod jöttünk érted, hogy elraboljunk és elvigyünk egy hatalmas kalandra a szivárvány manók világába, ahol majd meglovagoljuk a képzelet pegazusát, megkapjuk a hercegnői címet és boldogan élünk amíg meg nem halunk." Vágta rá Kenny. Kyle nevetése csak növelte Kenny egóját és egy hatalmas vigyor fedte el fele arcát. Stan csak nézte Kennyt nyitott szájal és hatalmas szemmekel. „Néha elgondolkodom rajta mi játszódhat le a fejedben." Mondta Stan az előzö helyzetben maradva.

Miután Kyle nevetése lecsillapodot,eszébe juttot mit akart volna tenni mielőtt a barátai felbukkantak volna. „Öm fiúk, az van hogy nekem most egy fontos ügyel el kéne, öm intéznem, ha értitek…..mire gondolok." Kyle mondta kicsit kínosan érezve magát. Kenny erre csak egy nagyobb vigyorral válaszot, amihez még a szemöldökét is megtáncoltatta, Kyle legnagyobb örömére,de igazán. Stan először csak pislogott szuper legjobb barátjára, amikor leesett neki hogy Kyle, bizonyára a csapat 4. tagjához tart. „Kyle, mi megértjük, de kérlek ne részletez nem szeretnék a zsíragyra gondolni egész nap." Mondta Stan az orra és a homloka közötti részt masszírozva. „Csak menj." Mondta Stan újra, Kennyt karonfogva elsétáltak az ellenkező irányba mint amerre Kyle veszi majd az irányt. „Hát jó..." Kyle kicsit lesokkolva ált az ajtóban, és nézet maga elé míg Ike, ki nem zökentette azzal hogy háton vágta őt. „IKE MIÉRT ÜTÖTTÉL MEG?" Kérdezte Kyle, lekiálltva Ike fejét, aki csak vállat vonva visszament TV-zni.

Ezután Kyle végre kijutott a sétáló útra és irányát vette Cartman háza felé. Menet közben, Kyle azon gondolkodott hogyan mondja el Eric Cartmannek az egészet úgy hogy sajátos legyen. Mikor Kyle odaért Cartman házához hirtelen mindent elfelejtett főleg hogy miért van itt. Miután becsengetett meglepetésére Lianne Cartman nyitott ajtót aki úgy néz ki hogy épp ebédet készít.

„Jó reggelt Mrs. Cartman." Nagy mosolyal az arcán Kyle köszönt párja édesanyjának. „Jó reggelt Kyle, hogy vagy?" Válaszolta Mrs. Cartman Kylenak kedves mosollyal.

„Jól vagyok és maga? Cart- erm Eric itthon van?" Kérdezte Kyle a feje hátulják vakarva.

„Köszönöm fantasztikusan vagyok, és persze oda fent alszik, ha szeretnéd felébresztem neked." Mondta Mrs. Cartman. „Ah nem, majd én felkeltem őt nem kell ezzel fáradnia." Mondta Kyle nagy mosollyal az arcán. „Rendben édes." Válaszolta Mrs. Cartman. Kyle csak mosolygot Mrs. Cartman által kapott nevére.

Kyle ekkor fogta magát és lassú, halk léptekel felment az elemetre, ahol jobbra fordulva egy ajtónál találta magát, amire rá volt írva 'Cartman szobája'. Mielőtt benyitott volna a barna hajú fiú szobájába egyett sóhajtott.

Amint Kyle Cartman szobájában állt és nézte a fiú emelkedő és csökkenő mellkasát, tudta hogy Eric a Sajtos Pufi és Clyde béka társaságában még álomföldön barangol.

Oda somfordálva akár csak egy macska, Kyle megnézte Cartman alvó arcát, amit már néhányszor alkalma volt átelemezni, de még mindig tud valami újatt találni a másik fiú alvó személyén. Mutotóujját kinyújtva, elkezdte Cartman arcának bal felétt bögdösni, amire Cartman egy nyöszörgő hanggal válaszolt, majd lassan kezdte szemhélyát kinyitni, majd elnézve bal oldalára megpillantva Kyle-t tágra nyitott szemekkel csak nézte őt. „Te-te mit keresel itt hajnalok hajnalán?" Kérdezte Cartman fáradt hangon. „Cartman már vagy 10 óra van és-" „És nekem még vagy 2 órát aludnom kell szóval gyere vissza délután." Vágta rá, közben félbeszakítva Kyle-t. De Kyle figyelmen hagyva Cartman félbevágását folytatta. „És úgy terveztük ma egy laza szombatott töltünk együtt nem emlékszel rá? Pedig még te mondtad." Mondta a vöröshajú fiú, miközben egy önelégült mosoly ragadt arcára.

Cartman erre csak egy keserves nyögésel válaszolt, majd felült az ágyon. „Oké, és mit szeretnél csinálni a laza szombatunkon?" Kérdezte Cartman, ismert áll érdeklődéses hangján, amire Kyle csak megforgatta a szemeit.

„Mondani szeretnék neked először valamit." Kezdte a vöröshajú.

„És mi az?" Erre felkapva fejét a barna hajú fiú, kérdezte.

„Az, hogy nem tetszik a vezetékneved." Mondta Kyle.

„Mi? Mi bajod van a nevemmel?" Kicsit meglepődve kérdezte Cartman.

„Nem tudom, csak nem tetszik valamilyen oknál fogva." Megvonva vállát, Kyle válaszolta.

„És esetleg, megtudnád mondani, hogy hirtelen miért nem tetszik számodra a vezetéknevem?" Kérdezte tűkön ülve Cartman, hogy mégis mit fog erre Kyle visszaválaszolni.

„Talán, elmondom neked." egy kisebb vigyor kezdet Kyle arcára keletkezni. „Biztosan tudni akarod miért?" Kérdezte Kyle, Cartman szemébe nézve.

„Igen Kyle, tudni akarom, az Istenért mond már el." Cartman válaszolta vissza, kicsit idegesen.

„Azért mert nem az enyém." Erre Kyle elmosolyodott Cartman reakcióján, majd szenvedélyes megcsókolta őt. Ekkor tudták mind a ketten, ez lesz a legjobb laza szombatjuk.


End file.
